As the resolution of display devices increases, the amount of information that needs to be communicated to a display device (e.g., from a host system), or between internal components of the display device, significantly increases. To illustrate, a display device with a 4K resolution (i.e., 3840×2160) has roughly four times the number of pixels as a display device with a 1920×1080 resolution. This means roughly four times the amount of information needs to be communicated to or within the higher resolution display device.
One way to handle the significant increase in the amount of display information is to increase the physical bandwidth or capacity of the channel over which the information is transmitted. Another way is to compress the information before transmitting it over the channel. However, implementing prior systems and methods of data compression may excessively increase the complexity and, therefore, cost of the display device.
Accordingly, in view of the current trend in which higher and higher resolution display devices are being produced, there exists a need for a system and method of transmitting display data that is not overly complex.